In hydrovac operations, water jets from a hose mounted on a hydrovac truck are used to blast a hole or trench in soil and the fluidized soil thus created is sucked into a mud tank mounted on the truck. Canadian patent application no. 2,317,667 published Mar. 8, 2001, describes an example of such a hydrovac truck. A particular use of hydrovac units is to dig holes for utility poles. The hydrovac unit digs the hole and then a conventional pole truck is used to place the pole in the hole. Conventional pole trucks are also known that may be provided with augers for digging holes, but the use of augers is disliked in the utility industry due to the risk of severing a pipe or other utility conduit. A representative of a utility company has complained about the absence of a pole positioner with hydrovac capability. Hitherto, hydrovac companies have not produced such a device.